fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Stop Liberum!
Stop Liberum! is an anime-only event that takes place during the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc. Prologue At Astral Spirytus, the 12 Eclipse Celestial Spirits gather and start performing the dreadful Magic ritual, Liberum to free their souls. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail Mages are shown travelling towards the said location, alongside Yukino and Fiore Princess Hisui and her guard Arcadios. As Leo finally activates Liberum, Natsu interferes at the last moment, stopping the ritual. The latter then clashes with The Lion several times before Lucy steps in, telling the Celestial Spirits of what will happen to them if they succeed in Liberum, in which Leo replys that they already know, considering the twelve days plenty of time to live, much to the Mages' surprise. Leo then explains there point of view and their determination to be free, even if the cost is their lives. Eclipse Son Pisces then claims that the Mages can't hurt them, as the Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys are with them, just for it to disappear, as Natsu reveals that they were tricked.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 208 Mages vs. Spirits The Eclipsed Spirits then start attacking the Mages ,in an attempt to move them out of their way, and clashes with them with the Mages only attacking them indirectly. Natsu defends Lucy from Virgo's whip attack, resulting in him being waved in the air by the latter, just to be saved by Gray's Ice-Make. The rest of the guild appear then to aid their comrades, thanks to Warren's Telepathy, much to the Spirits' displease. The two parties then clash causing critical damage in the battle ground, giving the Eclipse Spirits the chance to flee into each one's gate. The Mages then separate, with Princess Hisui giving everyone a banishment key, to force close the gates. Everyone then enters a gate leading to a different spirit in a different area, thus declaring the final battles. After entering Virgo's gate, Lucy find herself inside a mansion, with Virgo in her welcome, while Erza finds herself in a stage-like beach alongside Sagittarius, who decides a showdown. Yukino finds herself facing her past Spirit Libra in a canyon area, whilst Cana finds herself in cardgame against Scorpio in a colosseum. As Gray finds himself in a dance ball with Cancer, Juvia finds herself in a vast hot desert with no sign of her opponent Aries. Meantime, Levy is in a what seems to be a competition show with Capricorn, while Natsu and Happy find themselves in an ancient ruins area, just to be attacked by Leo. After exchanging attacks, Natsu states the impossibility of Leo forgetting about Lucy, much to the Spirit's carefree. Wendy and Carla arrive at an amusement park, mush to their confuse, just for Aquarius to appear, wanting to "play". As Mira stands on a tropical beach, a dorsal fin appear on the sand sending the Mage into the sea, where Eclipse Mother Pisces compliment her for her swimming skills. She then finds herself confronted by two spirits, while Gajeel and Panther Lily find themselves in a childish game with Gemini, with the latters striking the two Fairy Tail members with their Magic. Finally, Elfman faces Taurus in a forest and engages quickly with him in a fight, with the Celestial Spirit being a tough opponent. Eventually, Elfman defeats the Golden Bull, sending him back to the Celestial Spirit World. Elfman then lies down exhausted, being the first to fulfill his mission, as Hisui and Arcadios watch him back at the first area. While she watch the rest of the fights, Princess Hisui prays for the Celestial Spirits to come back to their senses. Natsu starts his fight against Eclipse Leo, with the latter attacking the Dragon Slayer's Exceed partner Happy. He then assaults the motion-sick Dragon Slayer, just to be drifted away by an anonymous beam of black and green energy. Hisui and Arcadios watch as Lucy continue her battle against Virgo, with the latter attacking the exhausted Celestial Spirit Mage, holing the ground underneath her. Back at the cardgame, Cana is still confused as Eclipse Scorpio draws two cards, summoning Eclipse Gemini to the ground, the two then attack Cana directly with climacteric damage. At the amusement park, similar damage is caused by Eclipse Aquarius' Water Magic while she was attacking both Wendy and Carla. The then two quarrel like children, with Eclipse Aquarius attacking Wendy with a dragon-like water stream. As Eclipse Aquarius can't find the two, the water dragon start spinning as a waterspout, performing an omnidirectional attack, followed by a spear-like rain attack, damaging the entire area. Wendy, enraged, stands before Aquarius reproaching her for her recklessness. Just as the Sky Dragon Slayer casts an attack, the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit asks for a time out, so they can eat ice cream.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 209 Under the sea, Mira face Eclipse Pisces, with the Son bad mouthing his mother, before water-assaulting the Mage. Returning to the park, Wendy is reluctant about having a dessert a time like this but eventually accepts it as Aquarius presents tow delicious ice cream cones to Mages. After the break time is over, Eclipse Aquarius returns to "play" as Wendy and Carla fly away, just to be hit by a water bubble shot for the spirit's urn. The two hit a Ferris Wheel cabin where they get stuck up. As Wendy fails to free Carla, Eclipse Aquarius follow them and starts shooting her water bubbles at the wheel, demolishing it's structure. As she won't listen to Wendy's warning, the Eclipsed spirit fire a big bubble at them, just to be dispelled by a fire ball. Natsu and Happy then fall from the sky, breaking into the wheel's cabin. Carla shouts at Happy to get her out while Natsu start feeling motion sickness once again, thinking the ride is moving. Aquarius then invites Natsu to play too as they starts attacking the cabin. As she proceeds with firing, the Mages are in a fix, as the ferris wheel starts eroding and falling apart. Natsu then punches the cabin's wall, freeing Carla, the Exceed then take the Dragon Slayers away from the cabin, with Aquarius still attacking. Natsu irked with her, fires his Fire Dragon's Roar at her, dispelling her water attack, resulting in the spirit to start crying. Wendy starts sympathizing her, just as the merry wheel finally collapses, causing Aquarius to shoot Carla sending her away, dropping Wendy. As Happy flies to aid the fallen Exceed, Wendy uses her Sky Dragon's Roar to lift Aquarius, thus saving her. After that, the two chat a little bit with Wendy asking her not to play dangerously again, the two then promise to play again before Wendy closes The Water Barrier Gate. The Cult Quiz between Levy and Eclipse Capricorn begins with Levy failing the first question and getting closer to the "Fun Zone". The cardgame continues with Cana losing her first live, Eclipse Scorpio then explains the rules and change the turn to Cana who eventually comprehends the rules and construct her deck with her comrades from Fairy Tail and summons Happy and Carla to the battleground, and attacks Scorpio's Gemi, sending him into Trash Zone. However, Scorpio uses his fallen card's effect and summons Virgo, alongside five more cards and Gemi returning to the ground. Meanwhile, Eclipse Pisces are overwhelmed by Mirajane's Satan Soul, the two spirits then perform there special move : Mother and Son Forbidden Hug, but in vain as Mira catches both of them, throwing them away, before delivering the finishing below to them. Mira then apologies to them before closing the Paired Fish Gate. Eclipse Scorpio makes his move, summoning and attacking with Taurus, in which Cana block with Wendy and Carla, defeating Taurus, much to the his summoner's advantage as he summons then Libra who then banishes Carla. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 210 Lucy is seen falling in a pit with sharp metal spikes at the bottom, before stopping herself by clinching to the walls, just for Eclipse Virgo to make the walls clench on her. Back at the game, Cana uses Wendy's tears to summon Gray and Juvia. In her turn, she calls Lucy and Erza and sends Juvia to attack Virgo but is blocked by Eclipse Capricorn, as she tries to make Erza attack, the Eclipsed spirit activates a trap, capturing Titania in it. However, Cana sends Lucy and summons Loke to aid her, defeating Libra and taking the first live from Scorpio. The latter is gladdened at his very first lost and draws a special card. He then summons Sagittarius and attacks Cana directly with Virgo. Scorpio activates his card, allowing him to attack 12 times in a row, much to Cana's surprise> As the attacks start, Cana block with Juvia and Lucy, with both being defeated, much to her's annoyance. Meantime, Gray regrets going for Eclipse Cancer, as the latter tells him to show his "moves". Scorpio then proceeds with the attacks, taking yet another one of Cana's lives, allowing her to draw "Mavis's Patience", cancelling all the incoming attacks, ending Scorpio's turn. Cana then summons two Happys before sending the three of them away, in order to summon Natsu. She draws another card, causing Gray to stripe his jacket, activating Fire and Ice Combo and destroying 12 Signs of Zodiac. Scorpio again uses his lost to his advantage and summons Eclipse Leo, in which Cana blocks with Loke. The two lions then clash, resulting in Loke's defeat. However, Cana re-summons Happy and them merges him with Natsu, creating a Winged Nappy Dragneel. She then sends her subordinate at Scorpio and, dodging Sagittarius' attacks, punching the spirit directly. To her misfortune, Scorpio summons Aries and attack Gray with Sagittarius. He then empowers Leo and assaults Nappy Dragneel with him, breaking the merge between Natsu and Happy and getting back all of his lives. As Aries attacks the Mage, Cana successfully summons the S-Class Mage, Gildarts to the battle. Back at the amusement park, as the team wonder how to get out, Natsu vows that he will beat Leo. Levy keeps answering incorrectly, giving Eclipse Capricorn the lead. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy are back alongside Wendy and Carla at the ruins area with no sign of Leo. Natsu then picks up his scent and follows it to one of ruins, in which they enter in their attempt to find the Lion. On the other hand, Cana finally wins the card game againts Scorpio by using Gildarts, before closing Scorpio's gate for good. As for Lucy, Eclipse Virgo starts tickling the stuck Mage, before stating that it's not a punishment for her but a pleasure. She the changes both her clothes and Lucy's into swimming suits and ready a "watermelon" for the punishment. At teh dance ball, Eclipse Cancer declares the dance battle to Gray, as he has to dance to survive, but in vain as the latter can't dance. Suddenly, Eclipse Cancer transfers the Red Shoes to Gray's feet, making him dance against his will, agonizing him. As the Ice-Make Mage can't accept this, Cancer delivers a cutting beam from his claw at his opponent, unleashing the "cool" in him. As Juvia senses that a wonderful thing has begun, Gray starts dancing skillfully, before Cancer joins him once more. Gray the uses Ice-Make: Floor, creating an ice rink and performs a triple mid-air axel, stunning Cancer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 211 As Gray continue with his moves, all of a sudden Eclipse Cancer states the beginning of the second phase, where it's literally a "dance battle". Meanwhile, Yukino has already started her fight with Eclipse Libra, with the latter having the lead on the Celestial Mage. As Yukino regains balance on the ground, Libra talks with her about "balance" stating that the Mage will understand in due time. Returning to the dance battle, Cancer's attacks are no match for the dancing Gray, who the fires his Ice Cannon at the spirit, but is easily blocked by the celestial's sharp claws, as he deflects yet another one of Gray's ice attacks, bragging about his claws, saying it can cut through anything. This is proven right, as Eclipse Cancer swings his claw breaking Gray's Ice Impact into pieces. Gray then catches Cancer from behind and dance with him in a ravishing performance, enchanting the spirit. As he leaves the spirit off-guard, Gray finishes him off with his Seven Slice Dance. As Gray gets back to normal, he walks to the spirit threatening to kill him if he reveals that he was dancing, before closing the Giant Crab Gate. Juvia then walks, thinking that she've missed something spectacular. Meantime, the the Dragon Slayers and their Exceed reach a strange room with an altar inside the ruins, where Loke's scent disappears. Wendy detects a breeze coming from the wall, thus discovering a secret door behind, in which Natsu tries to break open, using his Iron Fist, causing the whole Astral Spirytus to rattle, causing the space in the main area back there to crack and the hidden door to break open. Hisui and Arcadios watch as the Natsu and his comrades enter the secret door, with the Royal Knight pointing out the presence of a new door. The Princess then decides to go in it, as Arcadios vows to be her sword and shield. Levy and Eclipse Capricorn reach a draw after the 10 questions and therefore an eleventh question is presented, concerning the identity of the man Levy likes, to which she actually confesses. Capricorn's slide then turn to a right angle, resulting in the latter to fall to the something unbearable. Levy then uses Solid Script: Thunder and destroys the competition site and then closes the gate of The Goat. She then blushes while assuring that no one was watching the show. At that time, Lucy manages to get out of the pit, but all covered with watermelon as her "punishment". Eclipse Virgo then readies for the next one, just as Lucy flees away, with latter getting lost in the maze-like mansion, in which Virgo considers her world. The Eclipsed spirit then chases Lucy all over the mansion, until Lucy eventually takes refuge in a storage room. As the four advance, Carla wonders if they are still in Loke's domain as they've went too far. Their suspicions are proven right, as they encounter another Eclipse Celestial Spirit, Ophiuchus, the snake charmer. The 13 zodiac spirit then starts "examining" the Mages using her clipboard and equipment. She then reveals that she is the true administrator of the Astral Spirytus and thus have complete control on everything in it. The spirit then continues torturing the Mages with her medical instruments, and then summons a fleet flying robots, requiped with more instruments, stating it's time to get serious.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 212 Juvia is seen waking in the desert, nearly drying out. She then calls for Eclipse Aries, who is in that time monitoring her. Later, Juvia sees what seems to be an oasis in the middle of the desert, but it turns to be a mirage much to her misery. As the heat has nearly finished her, she suddenly hears the sound of a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle, with Aries coming out of it. Juvia feels sorry for the spirit's change, much to the latter's annoyance. Aries then tries to blackmail the Water Mage to surrender for water, in which she refuses, this leads Aries to start attacking her with Golden Horn Bomber. She admires her movements as Juvia avoids the incoming attacks, but hers are ineffective due to Juvia's lack of Magic. Aries then summons a folk of lamb, which start bumping into the Mage, before the spirit chained her and start abrading her on hot desert sand. Juvia, worn out, lie in front of Aries, as the latter readies to finish her off. Out of the blue, Juvia senses the cool water in the car's radiator and breaks it out with her Water Cane. Now the refreshed Juvia is invincible against Eclipse Aries' attacks and then finishes her off with Water Jigsaw, before closing the gate of the Ram. As Yukino and Eclipse Libra keep clashing, Hisui and Arcadios walk through a long hallway, with the Princess wondering about the Celestial Globe's whereabouts, as it wasn't with Eclipse Leo during his clash with Natsu. Meanwhile, Erza and Sagittarius set the atmosphere for their showdown, vowing to each other to have a supreme battle. In a hut in the middle of the jungle, Gajeel and Pantherlily are shown locked in a cage, transformed into a wessel and a hamster, much to their annoyance. Eclipse Gemini appear and start playing with the wessel Gajeel childishly. Suddenly, the transformed Exceed jumps in the hamster wheel and starts running, distracting the two spirits, giving his comrade the chance to escape. Gemi and Mini then chase the runaway and strike him with their Magic alternately, turning him into various pet animals. After misleading them, Gajeel encounter three wild animals, in which he defeat easily. Gajeel then forces the bear to trick the eclipsed spirits, and then he confronts them, tricking them into converting themselves into animals. As they chase each other, Gajeel defeats the off-guarded spirits with Iron Dragon's Club and finally closes their gate, therefor turning back to normal. Meantime, Princess Hisui and Arcadios discuss the current situation, with the princess pointing out about the absence of the Snake Bearer, Ophiuchus. While Virgo is still searching for Lucy, she enters a room, just to be ambushed by the Mage. Unfortunately, Virgo obviate her and then attempts to take the Banishment Key from her. Lucy then flees from her, just to be cornered by the Eclipsed Spirit, but finally decides to fight her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 213 Erza begins her fight with Eclipse Sagittarius, with latter being unmovable from his determination to perform Liberum. The first match is horseback archery, in which Erza wins perfectly. However, she then loses to Sagittarius in the speed race, making it a draw. The two then engage in a horseback spear battle, with the spirit enhancing his strength, overwhelming the Mage. She then tends to use rapid attacks to win and just as she is about to deliver the finishing blow, her steed steps on one of the landmines, blowing her up. After losing her steed, Erza lies of the field and then block Sagittarius' lance. After escaping the fix, Erza hops once again on two more mines while Sagittarius charges at her, explaining that his wild animal instinct enables him to avoid the explosions, before disarming Erza from her spear. Luckily, Erza finds a safe place by jumping on the spirit's back, much to his insolence. He then tries to throw her off him, turning it into a cowboy bull riding. After reining him, Erza rides the running Sagittarius to her spear, after reclaiming it, Erza once again attacks the Eclipsed Spirit, forcing him back, resulting in activating more landmines, defeating him. Sagittarius then admits his lose as Erza closes the Archer Gate. She the wonders about her comrades. Currently, Natsu and the others are still facing Ophiuchus, with the latter summoning a robotic operating table, capturing Wendy and Carla. Natsu and Happy then dodge it, just for the Dragon Slayer to start sinking in the ground due to his opponent's controlling powers. Happily, Happy saves Natsu, who then destroys the table, saving Wendy and Carla. Ophiuchus then tends to pay back, just to be stopped by no one but Leo himself, informing her that the ceremony is ready and then she leaves. Leo states that their will to freedom is indestructible as the tunnel shatters and the Mages find themselves in an another area. The Eclipsed Spirit then calls for Ophiuchus to show her true form and the team is surprised to see an enormous serpent to appear. The Snake Bearer then reveals that Astral Spirytus is her own body, as Leo proceeds with Liberum, with Ophiuchus addressing him as the Celestial Spirit King. The rest of the guild reunite in a hall as they've closed all of their gates, with Juvia sad for missing an "important" time in Gray's life and Elfman proud of being the first and beating Erza for the first time. They then notice the absence of Natsu, Lucy, Yukino, Wendy and the Exceed. Meantime, nine constellations of the 12 zodiacs appear in the sky above the Mages, with Leo proceeding with Liberum, revealing that sealing the spirits in the Celestial Spirit World was part of the plan after all, much to the Mages' surprise. Hisui and Arcadios watch as the power is being sent to the constellation and question the reason that made the spirits perform Liberum in Astral Spirytus. They then locate their place, as Natsu charges at Eclipse Leo once more. The two clash with each other, with Natsu telling his comrades to get the Globe before engaging in an epic fight with the spirit. The said globe starts defending itself against Wendy, Happy and Carla, sending destructive beams at them. Natsu and Leo keep fighting, with the latter absorbing the former's flames. After battering each other, they both clash once again with their flames while Wendy and the others finally manage to get close to the globe, just to be shocked upon touching it. As the three falls, Carla wakes Happy up and they both save Wendy before falling.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 214 Meanwhile, Eclipse Virgo presents to Lucy her new punishment, just to be striked by a light falling from the sky. The spirit then realizes that Liberum has been resumed and decides to fight Lucy seriously. The same light strikes Eclipse Libra during her fight with Yukino, making her lose her balance. Back at their fight, Natsu fires his Fire Dragon's Roar just to be meet with an alternative one from Leo. Leo then overpowers Natsu with his Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness and his Purge of Darkness, taunting the grueling Mage. As Wendy reclaims her conscious, she saves Happy from being hit by the globe's beam with her Sky Dragon's Roar and then tells Carla to drop her on top of the globe. The young Sky Dragon Slayer then casts her secret art Shattering Light: Sky Drill but in vain. Happy then states that Loke must be defeated for Liberum to stop. Unfortunately, Natsu has drained his power and watch as Leo reclaims freedom. The latter then charges at the outpowered Mage in an attempt to finish him, just for Natsu to stop his attack and eat his darkness flames, entering his Black Fire Dragon Mode. He then batters Leo with Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness and defeats him.They watch as The Lion's constellation appears, but much to their surprise Liberum continues. As Hisui and Arcadios watch, Ophiuchus starts chanting an anonymous prayer, much to the Princess' concern. The Eclipse Spirit then fires a beam from her serpent mouth at the Mages, sending them away. Liberum then enters a new stage, as the stellar constellations turn red. Natsu starts feeling sick, alongside having a sever fever due to him eating Loke's dark fire. As the rest of the guild wonder around, with Gajeel tracking Natsu's scent, they her Ophiuchus' voice, stating that they can do nothing but observe. Meantime, Lucy pins down Virgo and nearly making her get make to her senses, but in vain. Presently, Yukino fails yet again to close Libra's gate. As the two spirits, synchronized, reprimands the Celestial Mages for not understanding their freedom, Lucy and Yukino question the so-called freedom of sacrificing their lives, before the Eclipse Spirits attack them once more. Eclipse Ophiuchus keeps attacking an ailing Natsu, just to be saved by Arcadios's sword. Princess Hisui then reveals that the Celestial Spirit King was the true schemer about Liberum, as she was able to understand Ophiuchus' prayers. Natsu then states that they just have to defeat the King to stop all of this, in which the Eclipsed Spirit replies that she will prevent them. She then summons twelve colored crystals, representing the twelve worlds of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits, including the two areas where Lucy and Yukino are fighting their spirits. Natsu then jumps towards Ophiuchus in an attempt to defeat her before moving to the Celestial King, with the latter sending her serpent tongue at him. Arcadios once again saves the Dragon Slayer, cutting her tongue into pieces, just to be regenerated due to the Spirit's unique physiology. Happy notices a glowing orb inside Ophiuchus' stomach, in which Natsu decides to assault, injuring Ophiuchus. This leads the twelve worlds to start colliding in a chaotic process, as the occurring fights proceed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 215 Natsu then releases all of his black fire at the nested crystals, merging them into one, creating a new area where Lucy and Yukino together face Virgo and Libra, much to Ophiuchus' astonishment. The two Mages team up against their spirits, and defeats both of them by Urano Metria. After closing both The Virgin and The Heavenly Scales' gates, Lucy and Yukino are teleported out of the crystal dimension to their comrades position. Natsu attempts to provoke Ophiuchus by the fact of the downfall of the twelve, in which she reveals to be part of her plan after all to empower the Celestial Spirit King, much to everyone's shock. She then exposes that the banished spirits had tried to escape the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King's tremendous powers, by gaining freedom, but the Mages sent them back. Hisui then reveals that if the King continues his havoc, it might be the Celestial Spirit World's end, in which Natsu proclaims that he will defeat both Ophiuchus and the king. As the Celestial Globe floats around the area, Natsu and Happy attack Eclipse Ophiuchus, with the latter using her "dance of death" by whistling through an ocarina, forcing Natsu's fire against him, knocking him down. As the rest of the guild, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Gajeel, Levy and Panther lily walk around the caves, Levy discovers that to stop Liberum the trinity, Ophiuchus, Astral Spirytus and the Celestial Globe must be destroyed at once. As the Fairy Tail Mages start havocking the area, Wendy and Lucy try their best against the globe, while Natsu and Happy are outpowered by Ophiuchus' power. The Mages continue sabotaging the interior of the serpent, while Yukino's spirit Deneb fails against the globe. As Ophiuchus continues to overwhelm a helpless Natsu, Wendy strikes the globe yet again with her Dragon's secret Art, just to be stopped by the Eclipsed Spirit's attack. As a boulder falls on both Hisui and Arcadios, the Holy Knight sacrifices himself by blocking the fallen rubble.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 216 Wendy saves the fallen chief knight, while the Globe start powering up. Eclipse Ophiuchus states that Liberum has finally entered it's final stage, as when all the energy is installed in her body and sent to the constellations, the Eclipsed King with be bathing in ultimate power. Natsu and Happy are still having a hard time against Ophiuchus, with the Dragon Slayer yelling at his comrades to hurry in destroying the globe. Meanwhile, the globe's light is invalidating Wendy's healing, leading Hisui to use her last chance. She then, along side the other Celestial Spirit Mages Lucy and Yukino, activates a forgotten Magic called Gottfried, striking the Celestial Globe. The guild complete their assault, shattering the lower part of Astral Spirytus, as Natsu activates once more his duel mode and charge at Ophiuchus with his Darkness Phoenix Blade. Ophiuchus, losing her ocarina, gets hit directly by Natsu's rapid attack, and fall defeated. Following he break of the Celestial Globe, the red light disappears and the 12 constellations turn back to normal before disappearing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 Aftermath The Fairy Tail Guild Mages reunite together, with Lucy stating that her spirits aren't back to normal yet. As Astral Spirytus starts crumbling, they start hearing a loud roar as Horologium appears stating that Liberum has been completed and they have to travel to the Celestial Spirit World to stop the Eclipse King from wiping it out. The Mages, not caring for the time difference between the two worlds decide to travel to the said world, to save Loke and all of their friends. References Navigation Category:Event Category:Anime Exclusive Events